The Genesis Of Something Different
by Amber Dream
Summary: Shinikaze Kohaku. Recent addition to the ANBU ranks. Heir to the Shinikaze Clan. A good shinobi. Until the Kyuubi came and her path changed. Until she saw sky blue eyes filled with terror. Until she realised she was wrong. Wrong about Uzumaki Naruto.
1. Prologue

Hey. This idea has been in my head for a while, so I decided to write it down. Its my first attempt at a Naruto fic, so I'm not sure how it will go... Anyway, I suppose I should get the legal stuff out of the way... I don't own Naruto, never have, never will.

Here it is... Hope it's alright...

Prologue

_On that night, when the world shook, the wind screamed and the rivers ran red with blood, lives were abruptly shoved onto different paths from the ones they were originally on._

_I was thrown onto a path that I didn't expect to have to take for ten more years, and even then I was expecting something different. _

_After all, I had just entered the ANBU ranks under the command of my mother, a squadron leader. My father was one of the top Hunter-nins in Konoha. I was following tradition, as most of my clan enters either the ranks of ANBU or become Hunter-nins. I was 16 and looking forward to the rest of my life._

_But all that changed._

_That night, that night I was forbidden to help in the protection of the village. My superior, my mother, forbade me from entering the battle, just as other clans forbade their heirs from entering. The survival of the clan was just as, if not more important than that of the survival of the village. _

_So, I stayed safe, as any clan heir should, I obeyed orders, as any good shinobi must, and waited. Waited for the news that the fight was over, that we were safe. _

_However, that was not to be. I abruptly felt when the control of the clan shifted hands and I was thrown onto my new path. The surge of knowledge and power that came from being the Head of the clan struck me dumb for a moment, before I realised what it meant. I was now leader of the Shinikaze Clan, otherwise known as the Assassins Clan. I now controlled all decisions in my clan, and had the power, both political and physical, to enforce my decisions. However, the Clan Heads never made too much of a fuss about the physical power. After all, we weren't the Hyuuga, with their Branch House Seal. We were respected by our Clan members, by our family, for our skills and abilities, and we didn't need to segment the Clan to ensure its protection. After all, we didn't have a __Kekkei Genkai__, just clan jutsus which suited our purposes._

_All of this didn't matter though, because it meant quite simply that my parents had died. Only their deaths could cause the abrupt transfer of power between Clan Heads and the heir. Normal succession was done through a ritual, one in which the current Heads of the Clan passed on their knowledge and power to the heir under the watchful eyes of the clan. _

_I don't know how long I stood where I was, unable to comprehend the fact that my parents were dead. When I did begin to notice the outside world once more, I could hear cheers and shouts of joy, exclaiming that the beast was killed, was defeated by our beloved Yondaime._

_Then there came the screams of denial, of anguish and pain. The monster, the demon was defeated, but our Yondaime had been killed too._

_Then there came the signal. The signal that meant that the village was meant to meet at the bottom of the Hokage tower. Only the Hokage could use this signal, so I was confused until I realised that the Third must have taken control once more. _

_My body moved automatically to the meeting point, ignoring the destruction of a section of the city I had to pass. Once I was at the foot of the tower, I barely took in the Sandaime's words til one part of his speech caught my, and the rest of the grief-stricken village's, attention. The Yondaime hadn't killed the demon. It wasn't possible for a human, even one of the Yondaime's calibre, to kill a demon. Instead, the Yondaime had sealed the demon within the body of a newborn infant._

_Screams of rage filled the air as people began to demand that the babe be killed, that it was the demon. I watched with a disinterested air until I felt it. A killing aura unlike any I had felt descended upon the mass of raging villagers and shinobi, freezing the villagers instantly and causing the shinobi to unconsciously reach for their kunai. Seeking out the source of this deadly rage, my eyes fell upon the form of the Sandaime, the infant containing the demon nestled in his arms. With a start I realised that this massive killing intent originated from the Third. _

_In that moment I understood why he was picked to be the Sandaime. I understood why other nations feared the shinobi known as the "Professor". I understood how the Sandaime could have trained shinobi who were so powerful that they had their own individual rank, the Sannin. Finally, I understood that the kindly old man that we saw walking the streets of Konoha was merely a mask, a cloak the hid the true power of the Sandaime._

_The Sandaime, upon realising that he had the attention of the crowd once more issued a surprising order. No one was to speak of the true events that occurred this night. Anyone caught speaking of such events were to be treated as if they had committed treason. And the punishment for treason, and now this new law, was death._

_For four years I was a good shinobi. Like a good shinobi, I followed orders. Like a good shinobi, I arrested those who broke the law, handing them over to the scar-ridden Ibiki for interrogation. But I didn't want to be a good shinobi. I wanted that creature's death, like all those who were arrested. I wanted it so bad that when I found out that I was put on watch duty of the creature, __I had to restrain myself from reaching for my kunai at the mere thought. Upon receiving these orders, I immediately raced to the Hokage's tower, to see the Sandaime, to demand a new assignment. _

_The Sandaime looked at me, disappointment in those kind eyes of his, and I felt ashamed. He told me to be a true shinobi and look beneath that which we saw. When I took my position observing the demon, I saw something the shocked and horrified me. I saw a lonely boy, not a malicious demon. I saw an innocent child who was protecting the village from destruction. I saw what the Fourth and the Third had wanted us to see, a hero. But we had stubbornly and ignorantly clung to our beliefs and hatred, unwilling to let the past go._

_I watched the boy for a month, my orders preventing me from actively engaging with the child unless his life was in danger, and I struggled to follow my orders as I saw the boy tormented each day by villagers, unable to comprehend why he was being treated the way he was. I thought that what happened on a day to day basis was enough to destroy someone's spirit, but the child kept fighting, kept trying to make friends, kept trying to get someone to smile back to his shy, innocent smile. But no one did. What I saw I thought was enough to make battle-hardened shinobi sick, what I saw, I thought was the worst.  
I was wrong._

_- ANBU squad leader, Head of the Shinikaze Clan, Shinikaze Kohaku_


	2. Chapter 01

Hey, I'm back... Sorry about the long wait, and for those who want An Innocent Gift updated, I'm sorry, but my muse has seemed to died on that one. Though, I am trying to resurect it, its just been a bit difficult recently, as RL has really messed me over... Anywho:

Still don't own Naruto... Which is a shame..

* * *

Chapter One

_When I look back over my life, I sometimes wonder about the what ifs. What if we didn't find Tsunade-hime? What if Orochimaru didn't give Uchiha Sasuke the cursed seal? What if the Fourth had survived?_

_I even consider what if another had been chosen to bear this burden that I carry?_

_But I refuse to think about the biggest what if in my life, even bigger than the burden. I refuse to think about what if she didn't find me and take me in, because I already know the answer to that. I would be dead, or possibly, worse._

_- Rokudaime, Shinikaze Uzumaki Naruto_

* * *

Sky blue eyes were wide with fear as they stared at the raised baseball bat, frozen with terror and anticipation of the downward swing that was sure to connect.

These eyes, innocent and expressive, were set in the vulpine features of one Uzumaki Naruto, village pariah and no stranger to pain, even at the tender age of four.

Uzumaki Naruto knew he was different compared to the other children in the village, and it wasn't because he had no family. After all, there were other kids at the orphanage, and they didn't get sneered

at, or have rotten food thrown at them. The other orphans didn't get called a monster or have their dinner "forgotten". The other orphans weren't kicked out of the orphanage, nor did they live in fear on their

birthdays. Yes, this night, with the moon full and bright in the sky, was the night of young Naurto's fourth birthday, and he was spending it huddled in fear, cornered in an alley, awaiting the agonising pain that was slowly becomming assoicated with this night.

This night, which was the anniversary of the village's greatest victory, and yet its most devastating loss. On this night, four years ago, the nine tailed demon fox, Kyuubi, most powerful of all the Bijuu, was defeated, five days (double-check), after it had initiated its attack on Konohagakure. However this victory had come at a high price. Many shinobi were slain in the attempt to drive the demon off. The greatest loss was that of the beloved Yondaime, Hokage of the village. It was because of he that the demon fox was destroyed. The Yondaime had saved the village at the cost of his own life.

Normally Naruto was able to avoid the angry drunk villages, his small form and speed allowing him to outrun and outmaneuver any of his pursuers, until he found a safe place to hide for the night. However, tonight Naruto had been distracted, having found his apartment destroyed, everything he owned set alight in the middle of his living room. The fire, left unchecked, had proceeded to hungrily devour everything else in the small apartment, before someone had put out the blaze.

The knowledge that someone hated him enough to destroy his home had caused him a great deal of anguish. Since he had discovered his destroyed home, Naruto had been wandering around the village in a daze, his hands clutching at the only thing to have survived the blaze; a photo of him and the Sandaime. Because of this daze, Naruto had been caught unaware and chased into this alley, where he was currently huddled in fear, cornered by three large men, two of them armed with broken bottles, the third carrying the afore mentioned baseball bat.

"Look what we have here guysh," The man with the baseball bat slurred, his eyes filled with gleeful hatred. "A little fox away from hish den." He looked back over his shoulder, a grin on his face. "What do you shay guysh? Should we teach thish little fox why they shouldn't be around good people." The three men started laughing, their drunken grunting echoing in the alley, but soon the grunting was overshadowed by a dark chuckle that echoed eerily through the alley.

"If you dare to attempt to lay a hand on Uzumaki Naruto I will eviscerate you." A dark, feminine voice echoed in the silence left in the wake of the eerie laugh. The voice had stopped the man with the bat from advancing on the crouched form of Naruto.

The man sneered up at the shadows. "Are you one of thoshe filshy demon loversh?" He demanded.

The shadows shifted and suddenly there was a lithe young woman standing in front of Naruto, her features covered by a white eagle mask.

The trio of drunks recoiled in fear at seeing one of the two identifying factors of the infamous ANBU, before one of the men with a broken bottle, bolstered by the alcohol coursing through his system, said in a snide tone, "You're only a little girl, playing at shinobi, probably shlept with a good jyounin to make it to ANBU." He took an aggressive step towards the female ANBU.

The woman didn't even flinch. "If you continue with your aggressions, I will be forced to add attempted assault of an ANBU to the charges of treason and the breaking of an S-classed secret. You three have already earned some quality time with Ibiki, do you really wish to push for more?"

A collective shudder ran through the group at the mention of the new head of the Interrogation and Torture division. Though he was young, Ibiki had already earned himself a reputation for being utterly ruthless and sadistic.

The last man of the trio of drunks, the one who had, so-far, been quiet, made a few discreet handsigns. He turned to look for the ANBU but stopped suddenly, feeling the cold bite of a kunai at his neck.

"And you, Chuunin, are in even more trouble than the civillians. Give me one good readon why I shouldn't execute you where you stand." The female ANBU hissed.

The Chunnin's fearful babble was cut off abruptly as the ANBU slammed the hilt of her kunai into his skull, knocking him unconscious.

With a quick movement, the two civilians were also rendered unconscious.

A quick flare of chakra, which was met with an answering flare, prompted the appearance of three more ANBU.

"Eagle." One of the ANBU murmured softly.

"Take them all to Ibiki. And make sure the Chuunin gets some extra quality time with him." "Eagle" ordered.

The ANBU nodded once, before each grabbing someone and vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

The remaining ANBU, Eagle, watched them go, before turing to look at Naruto. She held out a hand. "Come, Uzumaki-san. I will take you to Hokage-sama." She said in a soft, gentle voice. "I will keep you safe."

Naruto looked at Eagle hesitantly, before reaching out, shakingly, to take the offered hand.

"I'm going to pick you up now, Uzumaki-san." Eagle informed Naruto, before scooping him up, cradling him in her arms, his amall arms slowly, cautiously coming around her neck.

"Hold on tight." Eagle murmurmed before she leapt to the rooftop.

Naruto blinked and then a small grin worked it way onto his face.

As Eagle jumped to the adjourning rooftop, a giggle broke free from Naruto.

Eagle dropped her gaze to her "passenger" briefly. "Having fun Uzumaki san?" She asked in a warm tone.

Naruto nodded shyly.

"Would you like to go faster?"

There was a more enthusiastic nod.

"Faster it is then. Hold on tight, Uzumaki san." Eagle began to increase her speed until Naruto was openly laughing for joy.

They soon arrived at the base of the Hokage's tower, but instead of slowing down, like Naruto thought, Eagle kept up her speed and leapt from the final rooftop, connecting with the wall of the tower and started to make her way up.

"Ano sa, Eagle sama, but the door is down there." Naruto murmured softly as they were a third of the way up the tower.

Eagle laughed, a warm laugh this time, that made Naruto feel safe. "You can just call me Eagle, Uzumaki san, none of this sama business. And we're heading straight to Hokage sama's office, which is that open window up there." Eagle motioned towards the only open window on the tower.

"then you can call me Naruto." Naruto exclaimed proudly.

"Arigatou Naruto kun." Eagle said, a grin in her voice, as she continued to make her way up the tower.

"Demo sa demo sa, Eagle san,"

"Hmmm?" Eagle hummed, to indicate she was listening.

"Won't we surprise Oyaji this way?" Naruto asked, concern colouring his tone.

"Oyaji?" Eagle asked, before stopping in shock. "You call Hokage sama "Oyaji"?"

At Naruto's enthusiastic nod, Eagle stifled a snicker. She then proceeded to cover the remaining distance to the window in a run, not willing to get distracted any further. She flared her chakra in a peculiar fashion to notify the ANBU on watch of her approach.

"Ano sa ano sa, Eagle san, what was that thing you just did?" Naruto asked.

"That was a chakra signal, Naruto kun. That's why we won't surprise Hokage sama."

"And the other one?"

Eagle thought back to the chakra signal she released in the alley. "That was to get attention." She replied vaguely as they approached the window. Eagle carefully shifted Naruto til he was perched on her hip before entering the Hokage's office.

Seeing the Sandaime sitting behind his desk, looking at the two of them, Eagle put Naruto down, both her and the Sandaime noticing how Naruto clung tightly to her hand, as she bowed.

"Hokage sama." Eagle murmured reverently.

"Eagle san." The Sandaime acknowledged. "What brings you and young Naruto to my office this late at night? Why isn't Naruto at home, in bed?" He asked, reproach in his voice.

Eagle looked down. "Today, while Uzumaki kun was out, his apartment was destroyed. I do not why the ANBU stationed did nothing help, but I have every intention of finding out." She vowed, glancing at the small hand curled around her own.

Naruto had frozen at the mention of his apartment, having forgotten about it in the excitement the night. However, through his daze he could hear the Hokage berating Eagle for her lack of attention. Eagle, who had saved him, kept him safe, wanted to make him laugh,and had answered his questions, was getting in trouble. Naruto frowned. He wasn't going to let his Oyaji yell at Eagle. He thought back to what Eagle had said and concentrated.

Eagle stood there, letting the Hokage berate her for the incident when suddenly there came a sloppy, but unmistakable chakra signal. Her incredulous gaze dropped to Naruto, who was looking tired, but smug. Eagle quickly flared her chakra to advise that no assistance was required before returning her attention to Naruto.

"Don't yell at Eagle san, Oyaji?" Naruto said crossly. "She didn't do anything wrong."

The Hokage turned wide eyes to the little blonde. "Naruto where did you learn to do that?" He asked.

Naruto frowned in confusion." Eagle san did it to get attention of the other ANBU. She told me it was to get attention, so I copied what she did, and it worked. I got your attention." Naruto said smugly.

A soft laugh escaped Eagle before she covered it with a cough. "Uzumaki san," She started, but broke off when Naruto looked at her, upset.

"Did I make you mad at me, Eagle san?" He asked softly.

Eagle shook her head. "Of course you didn't Uzu... Naruto kun. I just forgot for a second, that's all."

Naruto immediately brightened up at hearing that.

"Now as I was saying, Naruto kun, that chakra signal is used by ANBU to signal other ANBU, not to just get attention." Eagle explained.

"Ohh..." Naruto said, a soft blush on his cheeks.

"But for you to have copied it after only sensing it once is amazing. You're a very special little boy, Naruto kun." Eagle said, a hint of pride in her voice.

Naruto began to blush brighter.

"Eagle is telling the truth, Naruto kun. That was quite an impressive feat." The Third said with a smile, however that smile dimmed. "Now we have to find you a place to stay while we sort our your apartment."

Naruto looked crestfallen. He knew that it would be difficult to find him a place.

"Sumimasen Hokage sama, but if it is alright by you and Naruto kun, he is more than welcome to stay with me." Eagle's soft voice interrupted Naruto's bleak thoughts.

Naruto looked at Eagle with awed happiness, before launching himself at her, clinging to her.

"Thankyou Eagle san, thankyou , thankyou." Naruto babbled happily.

Eagle laughed and ruffled his hair, before moving out of his hug. She lifted a hand to her mask. "However, if you are going to stay with me, Naruto kun, I think you should probably call me by my real name, Kohaku." And with that, she removed the Eagle mask.

Naruto stared at the face of his saviour. Eagle, no, Kohaku, had a young face, and it was framed by long ebony locks. It wasn't an exceptionally beautiful face, but there was something about it that just held your attention.

However, Naruto barely paid any attention to any of this as all of his attention was focused on one thing; the pair of warm grey eyes staring into his.

Naruto was an excellent judge of character and firmly believed that everyone's eyes told a story, told the truth, no matter how adept you were at hiding it. Naruto had leart to read a person's intentions from their eyes. He could tell if they were lying, hiding something, planning something from their eyes.

That was how he knew who to avoid. He could even read the minuscule lies of shinobi, like the Chuunin guard outside Oyaji's office each Wednesday. He smiled and patted Naruto on the head, but there was a glint of intense hatred in those eyes whenever they fell upon him, a hatred the Chuunin tried to hide.

However, in Kohaku's eyes he found no hatred, no disgust, no anger. Just a warm happiness and affection; affection for Naruto.

The Sandaime looked at Naruto. "Is this what you want, Naruto kun?" He asked.

Naruto blushed and broke away from his staring. "Yes Oyaji. Please." Naruto begged.

The Sandaime sighed, before looking at Kohaku. "I expect everyone to be on their best behaviour."

Kohaku nodded. "Of course, Hokage sama. Naruto kun will be perfectly safe with my clan." Kohaku vowed

Sarutobi stared at Kohaku, as if trying to find the lie. When he, apparently, couldn't, he nodded. "All right, Naruto kun. You can stay with Kohaku chan here."

"Yatta!" Naruto shouted happily, his grin lighting up the office.

"Now it should only take two weeks to repair your apartment, Naruto kun, so I expect you to be on your best behaviour." Sarutobi added sternly.

Naruto nodded, his grin still wide, before a yawn broke through.

Kohaku smiled gently. "With your permission, Hokage sama, I'll take Naruto kun home now."

Sarutobi nodded. "I will want to see Naruto and yourself tomorrow at 4 pm, understood?"

Kohaku straightened. "Wakatta, Hokage sama." She said sharply.

"Should everything be alright," The Third paused, the look in his yees screaming that everything "better" be alright, "I will inform your Captain that you will be under my direct command for the next two weeks."

"Hai Hokage sama." Kohaku bent down to scoop Naruto up, smiling slightly as his arms wrapped around her neck, no longer cautious. "By your leave, Hokage sama."

"Sleep well, Naruto kun, I will see you tomorrow." Sarutobi smiled at the drowsy-looking Naruto, before addressing Kohaku once more. "Eagle, dismissed."

Kohaku nodded her head in a bow, before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and stared at the unfamiliar ceiling for a second, before sitting up with a start. He looked across the room and his bright blue eyes locked onto a warm grey gaze.

"Ohaiyo Naruto kun, do you remember who I am?" A warm voice asked.

Naruto blinked before the events from the previous night came back to him. "Ohaiyo Kohaku san." He replied with a smile.

Naruto and Kohaku had arrived at the Shinikaze clan grounds in a swirl of leaves, a technique that Naruto immediately demanded to know what it was.

"Shuushin." Naruto had murmured in awe, and Kohaku, seeing the look of contemplation on his face, had quickly informed him that he should wait a few years before attempting it, as it could cause some serious damage to his still developing body.

"Are you hungry, Naruto kun? Would you like some breakfast?" Kohaku's voice broke through his memories and a low grumble answered before he could, causing Kohaku to laugh softly.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kohaku moved away from the wall she was leaning against and picked up the basket that was beside her. "Here are some clean clothes, they should all fit. There's a bathroom through there," Kohaku pointed to a screen door Naruto had missed, "if you want to wash up. I'll be waiting outside and after breakfast, I'll give you a tour of the grounds, ok?"

Naruto nodded, looking dazed as he took the basket of clothes from Kohaku and wandered into the bathroom.

Naruto emerged from the room ten minutes later, with a blush on his face, his hands curled into the light blue fabric of his t-shirt.

Kohaku smiled gently at Naruto. "Do they all fit, Naruto kun?"

Naruto nodded, running his hands over his black shorts. "Thankyou Kohaku san." He whispered shyly.

"You're quite welcome Naruto kun. Now, how about breakfast?"

* * *

"So Naruto kun, I have some good news for you." Sarutobi announced with a smile. "Your apartment is now all repaired and you can move back in today."

However, instead of receiving the blindinly happy grin he was expecting, Naruto actually slumped into his chair, a look of despair on his face.

_'It's been two weeks already?'_Naruto wondered glumly.

Both Naruto and the Third were so caught up in Naruto's misery, that they didn't see the devastated look that crossed Kohaku's face, before it was chased away by a hard look of determination. "Hokage sama, who is Naruto kun's guardian?" She demanded.

Sarutobi blinked, having never heard this tone from the young ANBU directed at him. He quickly gathered his wits. "Naruto kun has no guardian at the moment, but neither is he emancipated."

"Then I, Shinikaze Kohaku, formally request to adopt Uzumaki Naruto, with intentions of performing the blood adoption ritual when he is six, making him my son and heir. As Hokage of this Village, I put this request to you." Kohaku declared.

Sarutobi gave Kohaku a hard look. "It has to be Naruto's decision."

Kohaku nodded before looking at Naruto. "Naruto kun, I know its sudden, but I've come to care for you a great deal and would be honoured to call you my son."

Naruto blinked. "Kohaku... kaa san?" At Kohaku's nod, Naruto launched himself at her, grabbing her in a tight hug. He turned pleading sky blue eyes towards the Sandaime. "Onegai Oyaji." He begged. "Please, please, please say yes."

The Third took one look at Naruto's pleading face and the hard look on his softened. "Are you sure this is what you want, Naruto kun?" Naruto's frantic nodding had Kohaku grinning and Sarutobi chuckling. "All right then. I'll get the forms in a minute."

Naruto shouted happily and grabbed the Third around the middle in a tight hug.

Sarutobi laughed and ruffled Naruto's hair. Kohaku, however, had stiffened at the look in his eyes. "Unfortunately, Naruto kun is unable to go by any other name other than Uzumaki until he reaches the rank of Chuunin or he turns sixteen, It was something that was stipulated in his father's will."

"My Otousan? Oyaji, you know who my Otousan was?" Naruto demanded, pulling away from the Hokage.

Sarutobi winced, he hadn't meant to reveal that. Unbidden, his eyes drifted over to a photo, the telling action going unnoticed by Naruto. Kohaku however, followed his gaze and felt her eyes go wide with shock. Sarutobi winced again, before looking at Naruto. "I'm sorry Naruto kun, but I was forbidden from telling you until you reach the rank of Chuunin or you're sixteen. Now, I need to have a quick word with Kohaku chan about your adoption, and then we'll fill in the forms." The Hokage said placicatingly.

Naruto started to argue when Kohaku's soft voice stopped him. "Naruto kun, why don't you work on that game I taught you, hmmmm?" She suggested.

Naruto's face lit up. "And if I can do it for all of the talk, I can have ramen?"

Kohaku laughed and nodded. "Its a deal."

Naruto grinned and removed a rumpled looking leaf from his pocket. He then went over to a corner, sat down, held his right hand otu before him, palm up, placed the leaf in the middle of his palm and closed his eyes.

Sarutobi sent a curious look at Kohaku.

"Naruto kun wanted me to teach him how to use Shuushin. I had to find some way to prevent him from mimicking it. So I taught him that chakra control exercise as a game. However, I found out something amazing. Naruto kun has an incredible amount of chakra at his disposal. He has the reserves of a low rank Chuunin at the mopment and that untrained, Sandaime sama."

Sarutobi blinked. "Is that so? And does this revelation hold any significance to your request for adoption, because I will not have anyone training Naruto kun as their own personal weapon." Sarutobi's voice was cold.

Kohaku looked shocked before a look of true rage crossed her face. "How _dare_you?" She demanded softly. "Hokage or not, _God of Shinobi_or not, I do not care, I will not let you or anyone else imply that all I want Naruto for is a weapon. I love Naruto kun, and even should you reject this request, then I will still continue to love him, support him and care for him, as a mother should." Kohaku stared at Sarutobi, pride and defiance radiating from her, but almost overpowering that was a strong love for the little golden haired, blue eyed child sitting int he corner.

Sarutobi was in shock. Never had one of his ANBU stood up to him in such a way, especially not a member of the Shinikaze clan. He shook himself mentally, before nodding. "Very well Kohaku san, but should you harm him...."

"Should I hurt him then I'll hand myself over to Ibiki." Kohaku vowed, interrupting the Hokage. "I never want to hurt him."

Sarutobi smiled gently. "Its ok, Kohaku chan, I believe you. I just have to make certain. Not just anyone can adopt him."

Kohaku nodded, and smiled wryly. " However, Hokage sama, I am going to do something you're going to disapprove of when Naruto kun turns six. I will be telling him everything. And I do mean everything, from his 'tenant', to his parents. You are bound by his father's promise, _I_am not. I will concede the name, but Naruto kun shows such promise that I imagine he'll make Chuunin far before he turns sixteen." Kohaku said proudly.

"Kohaku chan..." Sarutobi began warningly, only to be surprised as Kohaku cut him off again.

"Forgive me Hokage sama, but the villagers are already skirting your law, and that's not to mention the shinobi directly under you. It would be best for Naruto kun to hear it from someone who loves him unconditionally, rather than some villager who is only trying to destroy him."

The Sandaime sighed. "I suppose you are right, Kohaku chan." He reached into a drawer and pulled out a pile of forms. "You'll have to sign these."

Kohaku merely nodded and began the tedious process of filling out the adoption papers.

"YATTA!" The silence that had filled the Hokage's office for the past fifteen minutes was shattered by Naruto's happy cry.

Kohaku blinked in shock and finished signing the final form, before turning her attention to Naruto. "What is it, Naruto kun?" She asked.

"I did it, Kohaku san! I did it!" Naruto exclaimed proudly.

Kohaku smiled. "Well, why don't you show the Hokage and I?"

Naruto grinned and nodded, before holding out his hand, palm up with the crumpled leaf in the middle of it. Naruto focused on the leaf, his face scrunched up in concentration.

Slowly the leaf began to quiver and shake before it rose off of Naruto's hand, almost hesitantly, before it came to a stop about six centremetres above his palm. Naruto grinned proudly, losing his focus for a moment, causing the leaf to become shredded.

Kohaku laughed softly at the pout on Naruto's face. "Don't pout, Naruto kun, you did very well and with enough practice it will become second nature. I'm very proud of you."

Naruto blushed brightly before smiling shyly. "Does that mean I get ramen, Kohaku san?"

Kohaku ruffled his hair, before quickly glancing at the Hokage. "Yes it does, Naruto kun, but you forgot one thing."

Naruto looked puzzled.

Kohaku grinned. "Its Kohaku kaa san, Naruto kun."

Naruto's face lit up as he looked at the Hokage in confirmation.

Sarutobi nodded. "Congratulations Naruto kun, you are now a member of the Shinikaze family, and once you become Chuunin or turn sixteen, you will be able to go by that name, if you wish."

Naruto nodded, as he wrapped his arms around the Third. "Arigatou, Oyaji." He whispered, before launching himself at Kohaku. "Can we get that ramen now, Kohaku kaa san?" He asked innocently.

Kohaku giggled. "Of course, Naruto kun."

She took Naruto's hand in hers and walked out of the tower.


End file.
